Star Wars Movie Night
by mommanerd
Summary: Sequel to "Pirates." Hook takes Henry up on his suggestion that they watch "Star Wars" with Emma.


"So, any ideas on what you want to watch tonight?" Hook watched Emma as she swayed back and forth, her infant brother dozing off in her arms. The plan for the evening was staying in with the child and Henry while the parents had an evening out. Emma had suggested the Italian restaurant.

Hook spread his arms across the back of the sofa where he was sitting and pretended to ponder the question. "It seems there was a fantasy movie that Henry said was a particular favorite." He spared a sly wink at the boy when Emma looked down at the baby.

"Just one?" she asked. "He mainlines those things."

"I believe he said it was about a ship in space."

"That narrows it down to a couple hundred."

"Star Wars!" Henry interjected.

"Oh." Emma turned away and gently placed the baby in his bassinet. Satisfied that he was comfortable and likely to remain peaceful for a little while, she returned to the couch and stopped, crossing her arms and pinning her narrowed gaze on Henry. "Haven't you seen that one a million times?"

Henry presented her with a look of utter innocence. Hook decided to pull him aside later and ask for pointers on that particular expression. "Mom, Killian hasn't seen it yet, and it's kind of like what he used to do, just set in space. Please?"

Hook turned his attention back to Emma, and put a touch of pleading into his smile. "It is my turn to choose, love. I sat through that last one you picked."

"Barely," she said. "I'll bet you don't remember what even happened to Katness."

"She won!" he said. He beamed up at her. Right smart with the bow, that lass. She could give Robin lessons."

Emma sighed and dropped down next to him. "Fine, you win."

Henry put the disc into the player and grabbed the bowl of popcorn, and then settled in front of them on the floor. Emma curled her legs up and leaned against Hook as the movie began.

"Do we have to read it?" he asked.

"Just this first part." Then Emma shushed him.

"That's a big ship."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Henry said.

"The lights shooting from the guns…?"

"Blasters," Henry said.

"The lights are lasers," Emma said. "Concentrated light beams."

"The lass's hair…" he said

"Yeah, I know, it's bad." Emma replied. She snuggled in closer.

Hook glanced down at her and pressed his lips into her hair. Time to play with her a bit, he decided, and he worked to conceal his smile. "What did the commander call her? I'm not sure I caught her name."

Emma shifted slightly.

"That's Princess Leia," Henry said.

Emma shifted again.

"Curious," Hook said. He craned his head around to study Emma's expression. "Isn't that what you called yourself during our time travel?"

Emma glanced up at him, and then turned back to the movie. "Well, yeah. She's kick-ass, and she's on a mission."

"Of course. It makes perfect sense," he agreed.

The movie setting changed from the space ships to a desert world, and then to a pub of sorts, with peppy music playing and all manner of odd creatures in attendance. "What are those things?" he asked.

"Aliens," Emma said, followed by a "Shush, I like this part."

There was a heated conversation between an alien and a human man, who pulled out a, what was it called again? Oh, yes – blaster, and shot the creature under the table. Hook approved. He turned his head slightly, his lips grazing against Emma's ear, and whispered, "Love, what did he say his name was, again?" He gave her shoulder a squeeze.

She shuddered softly and reached up to lace her fingers through his. "Han Solo."

Henry grabbed a handful of popcorn and munched innocently.

"Strange," Hook said. "I thought he might go by something more human sounding. Perhaps Charles."

Emma stiffened and let go of his hand. Hook bit the inside of his lip to try and keep his smile at bay as she narrowed her gaze at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying that he's a bit of a buccaneer, with the vest and the gun belt. He's clearly smuggling goods as a profession." Emma gave him a little grin, so he added, "And he has dark hair."

"His scar is on his chin," she said, reaching up to trace the line on Hook's cheek.

He captured her hand and pressed a kiss into its palm. "Aye."

"Are you guys going to watch this?" Henry asked.

Hook had nearly forgotten about the boy, and it seemed that Emma had as well. They turned their attention back to the movie. By the end of it, he found that he was looking forward to seeing the continuation, and hoped that the Charmings might plan another evening out soon.

Henry rose and made a show of stretching and yawning and saying he needed to go to bed. Emma got up and checked on the infant, who had miraculously slept through the entire movie. She returned to him, flirtation dancing in her lovely eyes. "So what now?"

"Perhaps we should wake the child so that he won't keep your parents up all night?"

Emma shook her head. "Nah, they're used to that."

"Well then," Hook patted the couch cushion. "We could, um, discuss the movie."

Emma settled in next to him. "And by discuss, you mean…"

He kissed her. She melted into him, returning everything he gave her. Her warm breath mingled with his and his tongue traced the softness of her lips. She pressed closer to him, and opened her mouth wider, inviting him inside. He scooped her up, settling her onto his lap, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, gathering her so close that he could feel both of their hearts racing. She held his head in both hands, her fingers raking through his hair, and he was completely lost in the taste of her when the door of the apartment opened.

The prince cleared his throat loudly and they pulled apart. Hook took in Emma's wide eyed look of panic, and he grinned at her. "It appears our movie night is at an end, Swan."

"Emma, did you want to get off of the pirate?" her father was saying.

Hook cocked an eyebrow at him, and grinned even wider when Mary Margaret sent a wink his way, and then headed over to check on the baby. She picked him up and cooed at him, giving his forehead a little kiss.

Emma scooted off of Killian's lap and smoothed down her hair. "Dad, Mom… did you like the restaurant?"

"It was lovely," Snow said. "Where's Henry?"

"He went to bed," Emma said.

The father still stood in front of them, his arms crossed and his expression glaring, but Snow continued to ask about their evening. "So what did you watch, a love story?"

"Actually, it was a space tale," Hook began.

"Star Wars," Emma said.

"Ooh, that's a good one!"

"Yes," Hook agreed. "I'm looking forward to the sequel."

David took a step closer. "Maybe we should all watch that one _together._" The prince somehow made the suggestion sound like a threat, but Hook took it in stride.

"Indeed, mate!" As much as Emma's father liked to pretend that he disapproved, Hook liked the man's company and found he wouldn't mind watching a movie with all of them.

He rose from the couch and held his hand out to Emma, who held on as she walked him to the door. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and bid them all a good night. He glanced back at his lovely swan as he headed for the stairway. She smiled and told him that the next movie was even better.

"Just wait until you see the carbonite scene," she said, and then she closed the door.

Now why did that sound like a promise?


End file.
